


Story of Us

by littlegirl28



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, happygyuhaoday, no theyre whipped for eo actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl28/pseuds/littlegirl28
Summary: "I'm sorry" He said. "for making you worry"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 28





	Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> special for: 2020 Happy Gyuhao Day!

_そう全てには意味があることを知ったんだ_   
_I met you, and I realized that everything has a reason._

  
Minghao collapsed on the practice room's cold floor right as the last beat blasted through the speakers. No longer moving, he could now feel the pain in his overworked muscles. He closed his eyes, and tried to even out his breathing, calming his adrenaline after the numerous repeat of the same routine. A little bit more, he thought to himself. Another round, and he'll be done.

But when he was about to stand up to replay the song, he heard a knock, followed by a mop of brown hair popping in the gap between the door and the wall.

"Oh, there you are" The brown haired opened the door wider to let himself in, pouting as he walked to where the Chinese boy was sprawled on the floor. "Why didn't you reply to my messages?"

"What?" Minghao peeked through his lashes at the other, who stomped his feet as he ranted about why Minghao has ignored his messages.

"At least tell me where you are! Don't get me worried like this! You know how worried was I when you did-" 

"Gyu"

"What?" The taller asked, the pout still visible on his lips.

"C'mere" He patted the space beside him, inviting the other to sit.

"You're sweaty" Despite the comment, Kim Mingyu proceed to lay down beside the Chinese boy.

There was a minute of silence, before the younger began to spoke.

"I'm sorry" He said. "for making you worry"

When he received no respond, he continued.

"I had my phone on silent today, because I wanted to focus on practicing." He sighed, fingers reaching out to intertwine them with the other's. "But then I was unable to focus earlier, dunno why, so I decided to stay back for a while to continue perfecting my part."

"I didn't know you were looking for me, I thought you were also practicing and then went out with your team, as what you said the last time we chatted" He smiled a little, remembering their last convo this evening, before squeezing the other's hand and finalizing his apology "I'm sorry, I should've paid attention to my phone and replied to your messages"

Minghao looked to his left, and found the other already looking at him with a fond smile. The older reached out with his free hand to brush out the sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"Hey" Mingyu said, half a whisper, still smoothing his hand over the younger's hair. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize" He smiled "I understand"

"Thanks" Minghao offered his own smile, the one he reserved only for his big puppy, only for the other to pull him into the warmest hug despite his sweaty state.

_だから君を当たり前なんて思わない_   
_こんな僕を愛してくれたから_   
_So I won’t take you for granted._   
_Because you loved me as I am._

**Author's Note:**

> might want to add chapter(s), who knows?  
> drop your what you think in the comments💙  
> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/littlegirl286) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/littlegirl28) :)


End file.
